High Score
by WS.Blue
Summary: What happen if there's no one to watch the Tower when the Titans are away?


For the fastest kid around here, it might come as a surprise to know how late he could be, and it was no coincidence that Jinx was fuming mad with her foot tapping hard. She had always been a person of little patience, but it got worse the moment she started dating Kid Flash. They had arranged to meet at the Titans Tower, a place where they found themselves to frequent often ever since they were invited as honourably members, and their meeting time just expired by a minute.

So drawn into staring at the clock, watching the second hand ticking by, that she barely noticed the Boy Wonder calling out 'Titans, go!', leaving her alone to watch the Tower as the team went somewhere to save the world again. With the Titans gone, only the irritating looping music from the game BB left paused reminded her that only a moment ago, the Green Boy was playing his latest game, with Cyborg taunting him to beat his own score.

Knowing that Beast Boy would probably blow his top off if she just turned off console without saving, she decided to do so. With the controller in hand, she realised that she had no idea how to turn it off, machines had never being her forte, they always blew up in her face without her trying.

Pressing a button at random, Jinx yelped at the sudden change of music, the little monkey on the screen started moving again, and a vicious looking robot was going to crush her! Button-smashing her way through, she manoeuvred the monkey past the evil robot, but her moment of triumph was short when another robot came out and crushed her.

Dazed by her defeat, she clenched the controller hard, no robot would defeat her and live another day! Before she could restart the game, she saw that her effort (actually BB's) earned her the bottom place in the top ten chart, which she proceed to key in her name 'JINX' in. What came next however disgusted her, the score board was filled with nothing but 'BBOY' and 'CYBG', and an occasional 'RBIN'. Realising that something definitely need to be done about it, she cracked her knuckles and restarted the game.

**xoxoxo**

It was not the first time Red X entered the Tower undetected, he already knew where Robin's titanium briefcase was hidden, he even knew how to open it, but a thief had his pride, he would not open or see its content until he could get Robin to witness him doing it! Sadly, that day was another day where Red X found himself breaking into an empty unguarded Tower, the Titans ventured off somewhere again!

Figuring that he might as well steal another cookie from the jar, he made his way to the lounge, the shrieking of a monkey caught his attention as he was nearing the door. Someone was at home watching the TV! Red X hesitated in the dilemma as to whether to go get the suitcase now, or taunt Robin into follow him to his room and open it then.

A yelp came from within, definitely female, he concluded. Peeking in, he saw Jinx engrossed in a video game. Sighing with disappointment, he walked in straight to the cookie jar without further announcement.

"Blah, tofu-favour again."

Jinx jumped, with her eyes still glued to the screen, she shouted with the controller still in her hands, "Who's that? Go away, I'll kick your ass if you move again!" Within the split second Jinx turned to scan the room for the intruder (while trying to retain full attention towards the game), Red X had made his way around from the other direction and seated himself on the spare space beside her.

"You're contradicting yourself. Jinx, what are you playing?"

The girl was at a lost, the two had never met before **(Author: I forgot whether they did)**, only hearing words of his thieving deeds, an enemy sitting next to her, quietly watching her playing the game? Before she could react, Red X picked up the second controller, pressed something on it, causing the game to play another tune introducing a second player.

"What happened?"

"I thought this game looks familiar, I didn't know they made a sequel of it, used to play with my neighbour back when I was a kid," Red X said as he took the manual out from the casing, leaving the controller unattended on his laps.

"What are you doing? You're being attacked!"

"Cool, we are sharing the same health, and the difficulty and score double if it is played by two players…"

"That's not cool, your monkey is leeching my health away! This is the last stage, I don't want to die!"

Putting the book aside, Red X cracked his knuckles before picking up the controller again. "All right, I'm ready, now… how to fight?"

"You weren't reading the controls?" Jinx was nearly the end of her patience, her grip on the controller was hard enough to crack the plastic.

"I was reading the story, can you believe that this is the tenth game in the series? Whoa, is that the final boss? He's big… That's awesome!"

Jinx finally exploded, slamming the controller to the desk, she grabbed the thief by the collar. "Not awesome, not cool, I almost completed my first game by myself, and you just popped in and screw up everything! My life is reduced to a quarter because of you!"

Red X remained oblivious to her, his finger crossing the lips, motioning her to quiet down, obviously he could not hear the pre-fight cinematic though her screaming. "It's starting."

Jinx instantly popped back down to her seat, controller mysteriously back in hands, her eyes straining at the screen. The remaining fight lasted almost an eternity, though she hated to admit it, Red X co-ordinated with her well against the boss, together, they barely lost any health towards the monster. When it was over, Jinx slumped onto the couch with Red X nodded approvingly with their victory.

Red X gave Jinx a brief glance, before reaching forward, wiping tears from her eyes with his thumb. "Tears don't suit you."

Surprised at the presence of the tears, she could not tell if they were from joy of victory or anger from just now, in the end, she just smiled and said, "Go to hell already."

Red X took his leave just as Jinx sat back upright, the cursor on the screen was blinking, awaiting input for the name of the player who scored the top place among the top ten. She keyed in her name, then decided otherwise.

'JXRX'


End file.
